


Tales of a Meddlesome Younger Brother

by fairxv



Series: Lust for Life [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caught in the Act, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, House Party, Humor, Kingdom Hearts Characters, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mentions of Other Final Fantasy Characters, Morning After, Open to Interpretation, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reno - Freeform, Romance, Roxas is Prompto's Brother, Roxas is a Dork, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tutor!Reader, Tutoring, Underage Drinking, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairxv/pseuds/fairxv
Summary: Prompto Argentum had spent the last two years admiring you from afar. When his younger brother Roxas grows tired of this, he devises a plan to get the two of you together that just so happens to involve your stolen pair of underwear.





	Tales of a Meddlesome Younger Brother

 Prompto felt like he couldn't breathe.

Sure, there were times when Roxas did stupid things and Prompto thought the same thing, but this time? Oh no. What Roxas had done wasn't stupid, it was downright perverted. He tried to figure out how his little brother had A) managed to sneak into your room and B) steal one of your pairs of underwear. Now, he stood in front of Prompto with a proud look on his face, displaying his prize like it was a trophy.

"Why," Prompto said after a long pause.

"Because if I didn't something irritational you'd never have the guts to go speak to her?" Roxas suggested, grinning.

"What does stealing her panties have to do with me talking to her," Prompto shouted, exasperated.

"I don't know," Roxas replied sarcastically, "Maybe something like 'I'm sorry my younger brother stole your underwear but I'm just so pathetic that I don't have the balls to talk to you on my own so he has to do things like this."

Prompto was dumbfounded. Not only was it stupid AND perverted, but he'd begun to wonder what in the hell was going in Roxas' mind when he'd done it. Of course, being his tutor never helped either. It made sense for you to consider him the first suspect, and given his reputation, it was only a matter of time before you came knocking on their door. All Prompto could do was sit back, wait, and pray that you never found out.

But knowing Prompto's luck, it was never that easy...

 

 

You were gonna kill that little shit.

You tore your room apart, yanking draws back and sliding beneath the bed, pulling out wads of paper that had been pushed underneath. There was no way you could have misplaced it. You searched the laundry, the bathroom, the closet, to no avail. It was your favorite pair of underwear, gone missing seemingly during the school day. To your knowledge, no one had been in the house since you tutored Roxas that morning.

Like a lightbulb going off in your head, you stood up slowly. The little shit had excused himself on the pretense that he was going to the bathroom. You should have known something was off when he took some time getting back, but you weren't about to meddle in those affairs. When he did arrive back, he was sporting that same, shit eating grin that just told you something was off, but of course, in attempt to believe he was better than his reputation, you'd let him off.

The sneaky fucker had snuck into your room on his way to the bathroom. It wouldn't have been hard to find either, how you'd set out on a chair for quick access later. You hadn't planned for the possibility that Roxas would decide to be, well... Roxas.

Why? Why couldn't he be more like Sora, who, despite having his own rambunctious tendencies, never went around doing things like steal underwear?  In fact, you were sure that Sora would get a nosebleed at the mere sight of a pair of panties. He was a sensitive little guy after all. But Roxas, you wanted to strangle him.

You arrived at the Argentum household just after 5 that evening and there he was. The moment you stepped out of the car, you caught sight of Roxas, peering out the window as if he was waiting on you. Almost as quickly as he appeared, Roxas was gone, leaving only the fluttering curtain in his wake. You approached the door, hearing the muffled shout come from Roxas as footsteps pounding down a staircase.

"She's here," You heard Roxas say, almost detecting the grin in his sing-song voice.

"Get the hell away, go get it," You heard Prompto, his older brother, command.

Your heart skipped a beat. In your fury, you'd barely had time to consider the fact that Prompto, your ultimate crush, just so happen to also be Roxas' older brother. He sometimes came along to your tutoring sessions, staying back quietly and playing on his phone. Roxas had mentioned once that it was because Prompto had nothing better to do, which earned him a swift, not so subtle kick under the table.

He was gorgeous, soft hair that seemed to swoop up perfectly, radiant blue eyes that shined like nothing else. On top of his good looks, was his personality. He was the self-proclaimed ‘happy go lucky joker’, and so far, you’d seen as much.

How he and Roxas were related was a mystery sometimes. Besides their similar looks, personality wise they couldn’t be any different.

The door came open, Prompto’s flushed cheeks coming into your view as he gripped the door knob with a white knuckled fist.

“Your brother has something of mine,” You mumbled, avoiding his eyes.  
“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, fidgeting with the lock as he turned to face Roxas.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Roxas replied, crossing his arms.

You glared at the younger male, nervousness forgotten. What was the shit playing at?

“That’s my favorite pair,” You gritted, “they weren’t cheap either, no way I’m letting a little shit like you get away with it.”

Prompto was standing back, silent and pale as ever.

“I don’t know have it,” Roxas defended, “Maybe you should ask Prom where it’s at. He knows, right Prom?”

Prompto spluttered behind you, cheeks going beet red as he frantically shook his head. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but all that came was soft stuttered, nothing close to words let alone sentences.

“Prompto wouldn’t that,” You defended, “you were the one in my house at the time, Roxas.”

He seemed to sigh as if he was giving up, producing the underwear once more from behind the couch cushion.  He contemplated it for a moment, going between looking at it and looking at you. Roxas’ eyes lit up with mischief, regarding you with a subtle smile before taking off down the long hallways.

“Roxas!” Prompto called, coming to stand behind you.  
“You deal with this shit daily,” You questioned, peering up at him.  
“Unfortunately.”

Finding Roxas was, unfortunately, a harder task than you first pictured. Unlike him, you’d not spent much time in his home. You relied heavily on Prompto who led the way. Few words were exchanged, you kept your eyes on the muscles of his back that moved beneath his thin t-shirt. God this man… How could he be so handsome?

You were almost saddened to be missing the soft light touching the freckles that dusted across the top of his cheeks. Honestly, you stopped caring about finding Roxas at that point. Wherever the asshole had gone, you’d find him… eventually. For now, you were savoring the time you had with Prompto.

“I’m sorry,” He said abruptly, “probably not how you wanted to spend the day.”  
“It’s okay,” You smiled, “it’s not your fault anyway.”

Prompto turned back to you, leaning against the wall. The blush was still evident on his cheeks, and you vaguely wondered. Was he a virgin?

“You uh, coming to Gladio’s party later?” He questioned.  
“Hadn’t thought much about it,” You answered honestly.

You were invited, sure, but you hadn’t thought about attending yet. Maybe if Prompto was there, you might consider…

“Are you going?”  
“Of course, he’s one of my best friends. It’ll be fun, you should come...”

Prompto trailed off, like he wanted to say something but didn’t at the same time. You waited impatiently for him to speak again.

“Maybe afterward or before or whenever, we can get something to eat, on me. To try and make amends after all this.”

You couldn’t stop the grin from stretching across your face. He was asking you out. The thought hit you light a freight train and a bright blush stretched across your face.

“I’d love that.”

 

Prompto stared at the pair of black panties that resided on the edge of his twin bed. You’d been right. Roxas was a little shit. The man of the hour had toted off to Sora’s for the night to play video games and seemed rather excited at the promise of Axel’s intended arrival. Prompto had always wondered about the two.

But now, his mind was focused on your underwear.

After a while, the two of you had given up and Prompto promised to return immediately once he found them. But here they were, and while his phone was right there, he found himself frozen. Abject teenage desires fueled by hormones seemed to overcome his mind and body. He felt the familiar beginning of an erection, forming in his too tight pants.

Prompto flopped back on his bed, trying to ignore the underwear. Why was it that just the simple pair of underwear was doing things to his mind already? Was it the image of you in them, the fact that you’d worn them before, or any number of things?

He pulled an arm over his eyes, blocking out the dim light spilling in from the window. Evening sun had begun to dim the room, casting shadows across his desk chair and over his frame. He swallowed roughly. His hand gripped the blanket, trying to ignore the tent in his pants as he willed himself to think of every boner killing thought possible.

After five minutes of trying, Prompto admitted a silent defeat. His hand skimmed over his thighs, feeling the smooth skin of his jeans beneath his palm. He felt dirty, but god he couldn’t help himself. The clatter of his belt buckle filled the silence, reminding Prompto of the fully empty house. Just this once, he told himself.

His hand slipped beneath his jeans, gliding over the top of his boxers. When was the last time he got that hard? A soft groan escaped his lips, his fingers dipping beneath the waistband.

Prompto tossed his head back, a low hiss escaping his lips as his fingers wrapped around his cock. His skin was hot, arousal flaring. A dull throb surfaced in the pit of his stomach. Just this once.

Slowly, he pulled himself out, adjusting to the chilly air. Slowly, his fingers tugged upwards, a soft moan on the tip of his lips. His head lolled to the side, eyes catch sight of the black fabric once more. Images of you appeared in his mind, his ultimate fantasy. He pictured your body, slowly crawling on top of his, your fingers wrapped around his cock as your lips were pressed to his in a frantic kiss.

Prompto sped up, squeezing himself as beads of pre-cum rolled down his tip. The added lubrication only increased his pleasure, rough groans filling the air as his back arched softly, hips thrusting into his hand on their own accord.

He wanted to feel you, to taste your skin as you seated yourself above his face. He could almost feel your folds above his mouth, the bundle of nerves concealed as he sought it out. He wanted to hear you scream with pleasure, to feel you grip his hair so tight he was afraid you’d pull it out.

He pumped himself faster, gripping his cock as the throbbing sensation grew stronger. A moan that resembled your name tumbled out from his lips, gripping at the sheets as the rumblings of his orgasm grew stronger. He couldn’t breathe, lost in the throes of pleasure, not even registering the sound of his phone ringing.

He squeezed his cock, head tipping back as white pleasure exploded into everyone his nerves. A deep growl echoing in the room as helpless, needy moans followed it. Cum rolled down his hand, pooling at his stomach as he gripped futile on the edges of his orgasm.

His entire body seemed to buzz, hands shaking lightly as he limps grew heavier on the bed. Prompto inhaled deeply, fumbling around his pockets with his clean hand before he pulled out his phone.

“Hello?” He tried not to sound of breath, barely checking who it was before answering.  
“The hell are you?” Gladio’s rough voice challenged over the speaker, “parties starting without you!”  
“I’m coming,” Prompto sighed sleepily, “I’ll be there in ten.”

 

You’d been to Gladio’s home on a few different occasions, all of which were for the same reason. The legendary man on campus for throwing some of the best all-nighters, attending one of his parties was like a rite of passage.

You searched for Prompto in the crowd, heart thumping in your chest at the mention of seeing him again. You found him in the kitchen, leaned against the countertops looking bored holding a red solo cup.

“Hey.”

Prompto’s shoulders tensed lightly, blue eyes widening at the sight of you. A flush returned to his cheeks, though you passed it off as the alcohol he consumed. He took a big drink, setting the cup down before turning his body to you.

“Hey, sorry about earlier, again.”  
“It’s fine, just take me out to dinner later and we’ll call it even.”

Prompto grinned, the tension leaving his shoulders.

One game after another, ignoring Reno Sinclair’s excited shouts from the other side of the house, you were practically draped in Prompto’s arms. The more alcohol the two of you consumed, the less your nerves got in the way of being with each other. Prompto was grinning, wrapping his hands around your waist as his teeth began to nip at your ear.

“Come on Prom,” You murmured, softly, relaxing into his warmth.  
“We can go someplace else,” he replied, moving his kisses to the base of your neck, “if you want.”

Your hands wrapped around his shoulders. The empty hallway hadn’t been your first option, but given the fact that you were almost positive you weren’t the only one’s indulging, you let it slide. Besides, you didn’t exactly favor being yelled by Gladio for screwing in one of the various rooms. Even if Prompto was his friend.

His hips ground into yours, impressive bulge pressed against your clothed clit. You gripped his hair, rocking your hips against his as he let out a soft moan. His lips pressed to yours, tongue gliding along to invade your mouth. He tasted like citrus and whiskey, something unique only to him.

He hoisted your legs around his waist, pressing your body to the wall. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, matting his soft blond hair to his face. Prompto took a deep breath, hand sliding up your waist to cup your breast through your bra. He moved his hands slowly, pressing his lips to yours once more. It was messy, saliva parting your lips as you breathed deeply.

Everything about Prompto was messy and almost rushed, from the push of hips and the hardening of his jeans, you could almost assume that his boxers were a mess with arousal. Not that your panties were doing any better.  Your sex pulsed in anticipation, the sound of Prompto’s belt hitting the ground igniting a fire in you.

“Gotta be quick,” he murmured, pressing his lips to your forehead.

The sight of his aching erection causes a soft moan to tumble from your parted lips. The head was swollen and red, pre cum leaking from the top. He lifted your skirt up, dragging your panties down. He pulled them off entirely, stuffing them into his back pocket. The blunt head of his erection pressed to your folds, wetness coating him easily as he teased your entrance.

“Come on, Prom,” You murmured, “you were the one that said we had to be qui- “

He cut you off, hips jutting up as his mouth hung open. He filled you almost perfectly, cock throbbing and twitching inside you as Prompto let out a string of quiet curses. He was lost in ecstasy, head thrown back as he slowly moved his hips into yours.

The lingering scent of alcohol tainted his skin, but it didn’t matter anymore. His fingertips pressed to your clit. Prompto placed sloppy kisses to your shoulder, drilling his hips upwards unable to stop the slew of moans tumbling from his mouth. The slapping of his balls against your thigh filled the hallway, the wet sounds following it.

If Prompto’s moans hadn’t given you away, it would be the sound of your love making that would.

Your t-shirt clung to your skin as sweat formed on the surface of your body. How could any one man make you feel this good? For someone who resembled a virgin, Prompto was good. Like, inhumanly good. You gripped his arms, feeling his nails dig into your thighs as he opened his eyes.

His forehead pressed to yours, eyes foggy with lust as his eyebrows knit together as he let out a soft mewl. He’d wanted this for so long, wanted to feel your pussy around his length and now he had it, he had you.

He’d forgone the condom in his back pocket, by now it was too late anyway. He just wouldn’t cum inside, as much as he truly wanted to. How many times had this been his fantasy, taking you against the wall?

His hips twitched and buck as he fought against his release, even his own alcohol idled brain could tell him how he wanted to prolong the experience. What would happen when this was all over, he wondered. Would you go your separate ways and go back to simply acknowledging each other? Or would this be the start of everything?

He bit his tongue, forcing the thoughts out of his head as he returned to the task at hand.

You were warm around him, perfect in encasing his length for the utmost pleasure. Like a silky sleeve, Prompto couldn’t get enough of it.

The approach of his orgasm took him by surprise, his frantic hips had become even more erratic, desperate moans filling in the air as he gripped your hips tighter. It wasn’t like his hand, which despite its warmth, could never compare to the silky heat you provided him.

“Holy fuck!”

Prompto groaned, head falling to your shoulders.

The coil tightened in your belly, mixed with the feeling of his thrusting and how his fingers worked wonders on your clit, it was only a matter of seconds. You felt it rise in veins, gripping his back as your nails dug into his t-shirt.

You let out a choked moan as your sex tightened around his length, inner walls convulsing in pleasure as your orgasm overtook you. Prompto’s eyes glazed over, a stutter on his lips as his seed filled you.

He’d meant to pull out, but he couldn’t stop himself in time. Even as his hips continued to twitch and move, the onslaught of his orgasm rushing through his body, his mind couldn’t force him to even consider pulling out.

Prompto breathed on heavily, needy moans drowned out by the music downstairs.

The clatter nearby drew both of you from your post coital bliss. Tufts of red hair caught your vision as Reno frantically reached for the water bottle he’d dropped on the floor. You stared at him a moment, still intimately connected as he finally scooped up his object.

He swayed on the balls of his feet, eyes narrowing on the two of you before waving his hand.

“Not my business, yo.”

Reno swiveled, jogging down the staircase without turning back. Leave it to him to make an awkward situation so casual.

“He won’t remember in the morning,” Prompto muttered, burying his face in the crook of your neck.  
“Probably not,” you replied, arms falling weakly on his shoulders.  
“How much you wanna bet there was vodka in the bottle?”

 

You didn’t see Prompto for a whole week after that. You’d started to consider by the second day that maybe it was because he regretted it, and had accepted this as fact. Your only source of his well-being had come from Roxas, not that you ever asked him anyway. You thought bitterly about his promise to take you out later like he'd actually given a shit about you. Fuck him, you thought. (Oh wait, you already had)

Things continued on like normal, with the exception that Prompto had stopped visiting and attending Roxas’ tutor sessions. Apparently, he’d found something better to do, you thought, remembering Roxas’ words. Even as he left, you never caught sight of his car in your driveway.  

Marking one week and a day since you last saw him, Roxas arrived over at your house for his tutor session as normal. Only this time, Prompto trailed awkwardly behind him. His cheeks were bright red, eyes darting around the room and avoiding your eyes. 

You stuttered, hands dropping the stack of books you’d been carrying. They clattered awkwardly onto the table. Prompto waved lightly.  Roxas seemed to ignore you, sliding into his usual spot with a bored expression on his face. Prompto opened his mouth to speak before his brother cut him off.

“Ignore him,” he said, “he’s got nothing better to do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this one has a bit of a different feel than the Gladio one and I wanted to leave the opening a little ambiguous. I'd say it's up to you as the Reader to decide if you forgive Prom or not... Ideally, I wanted a little more humor in this but towards the end I just got so lazy... Let me know what you guys think and leave me some suggestions of who (Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV) you'd like to see next! :) x - G


End file.
